Kim Possible College Years  not yet finished
by bloodyvirgo
Summary: 1 year after graduation, Ron and Kim went their separate ways to go to college. But their separation will soon come at end.


Added Ch 7

dont have anything new to say but please submit comments and reviews. tnx

Chapter 1

The rustling of the leaves and the sway of the bamboo almost feels serene. A masked figure stealthily crept through the forest. The chilling wind pierces the skin like a thousand needles striking at your very nerves.

"It's quiet, too quiet."

A sudden feeling of adrenaline rushed as a sharp object appeared without warning; the masked figure easily evades the attack. With no time to rest, another flurry of objects came lunging at their target firing rapidly non-stop with one or two nearly grazing the target. After the barrage stopped a voice is heard from the shadows.

"Do you really have no idea of the concept of stealth, Stoppable?" says a mysterious figure in the shadows. "My bad, Sensei" says Ron Stoppable as he unmasks himself knowing his presence has already been compromised.

Ron Stoppable is a typical American citizen. His face is a bit chiseled. He let his blond hair grow a bit and nearly covered his eyes, which is a trending style for Japanese teenagers or young adults. During the past year, Ron grew a few inches taller which put him at about above average height with an above average physique without the excessive muscles.

It has been almost a year since their graduation. Ron Stoppable not finding any suitable college institutions was invited to go to Japan and study in the Yamanouchi. Although the Yamanouchi is a secret ninja school, the Yamanouchi have some covert institutions to blend with the modern society. One such institution is a college school. The school's staff, although ninja in nature, are fully credentialed to keep up appearances. The students are a mixture of ordinary students and some, like Ron Stoppable, not so ordinary. The school is divided into three sections: the school proper, dormitories, and the secret ninja school.

"Morning exercise is over, you better prepare for school" says Sensei.

Nobody really knows Sensei's real name. Ron just uses 'Sensei' since that's what teachers are typically called in Japan. He was supposedly transferred from one of the covert institutions of the Yamanouchi.

"Yes, Sensei" replied Ron.

"Wake up Rufus, it's time for breakfast." A naked mole-rat suddenly appeared out of Ron's pocket. His pet since he was young. "I wonder what's on the menu today. You know after a few months of eating raw fish, one could get used to it.". "Sushi!" squeaked Rufus.

Its 8:00 AM and its time Ron's first class, Thermodynamics. Although Ron is not known for his mathematical prowess, but when he was turned evil he showed potential to be an excellent mechanical engineer. One could say that he's a natural with machines.

Time passed and Ron felt like he can't insert anymore information into his brain as it was about to explode from information overload.

RRIIINNGG! Class is finally over. But his other class is just beginning. Ron is being trained in the Yamanouchi to master his Mystical Monkey Powers. Master Sensei's peers concluded that during the alien invasion, Ron's use of the Mystical Monkey Powers was just a fluke and that he had to be trained in case another catastrophe like before is to befall the world. Ron was reluctant to go to Japan because it would mean he would be separated from his girlfriend, Kim Possible. But realizing that Kim picked a school far from Middleton, their hometown, he decided to accept the invitation. But Ron soon realized that the school's special students are not allowed to disclose any information about the secret ninja part of the curriculum. Their messages to the outside are screened thoroughly. With this realization, Ron, not fully capable of saying much in his messages, was still in contact with his loved ones. After a few days, having no free time, Ron's contact with his family and friends was slowly decreasing until it stopped entirely.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, a couple of thousand miles away from Japan, a shriek of terror is heard.

"Somebody please, save my child!" shouts a screaming mother as she watched her child about to be crushed from falling debris.

Swinging from the sky, a familiar shadow comes swooping from the sky to the rescue.

"Gotcha! People really need to learn to run when giant objects are about to crush them" saying sarcastically as she grabs and brings the child to safety.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" she says as she moves from civilian to civilian that needs help.

Before she could hear the reply, a small crack from the ground suddenly appeared, and then the vibration starts to get stronger. Before she notices what's going on, the earth split and another giant earthquake is starting again.

Buildings swaying as if they were made of rubber, falling shards of glass is instantly becoming lethal shrapnel, coupled with panicking people, this day could not get any worse. Kim Possible, frantically saving every person she meets tries to find the source of this unnatural disaster.

"Kim, I've detected the source of the earthquake. Just continue on your route about 500 meters." Wade immediately informs Kim the information. As soon as Kim approaches her destination, rising from the horizon, a group of people blocks her path. There was one that stood out among the group wearing a metallic helmet, but what made him stand out was his height.

"Professor Dementor" exclaimed Kim. "What are you doing here?" added Kim.

"Fräulein Possible and where is your so-called boyfriend whose name I can't seem to remember?" replied Professor Dementor.

"Sorry Dementor, but my private life is still a private life."

"Aren't you curious as to how I made the earthquakes? Hmm?"

Kim instantly answered "You stole the Sonic Annihilator which Drakken made when he was turned good."

"Ah, but why did I steal the Sonic Annihilator?"

She pondered for a moment not figuring out his motive "Actually, no, I don't know why. Doesn't matter I'm still gonna stop you."

"I'd like to see you try fräulein. Henchmen get Kim Possible!" ordered Dementor.

Groups of Dementors' henchmen simultaneously attacked Kim Possible. But as soon they were within her close proximity they were instantly repelled and their numbers started dwindling as well as their morale. The henchmen are starting to retreat and Dementor is left all alone.

Professor Dementor demanded an explanation, "What are you doing, she's just one girl?"

"Correction, I'm already a young adult." added Kim as she prepared for anymore attacks, if there were anymore.

Knowing that his operation has been compromised, panicking, Dementor immediately reached for a switch from his pocket. "You haven't seen the last of Professor Dementor fräulein Possible!" exclaimed Dementor as he retreats from the scene.

Kim, knowing she can't reach Dementor in time, quickly contacted Wade "Wade, why did Dementor steal the Sonic Annihilator?"

"Don't you remember Kim; this place is where you fought the aliens last year. He was probably trying to salvage some alien technology, but the military disposed or hid most of the weapons. He might unearth and find clues as to the whereabouts of the weapons."

"Ah yes. It sure does bring back memories. Anyway it's good to return home every now and then." Says Kim as she breathes in the Middleton atmosphere, though she instantaneously coughed as there was so much smoke and debris that needs cleaning.

Chapter 3

Back in Japan, Ron's regular classes just ended while his after school lessons are just beginning. Traversing through the dizzying architecture of the school, Ron finally found the secret entrance to the secret ninja school.

A voice from the shadows is suddenly heard. "You're early? That's new." Ron's Sensei appearing from behind him enters the room. Sensei is a very mysterious fellow. His origins and background is a blank, not much is known. His physical make-up puts him about 4 to 5 years ahead of Ron. He always maintains a very calm and composed posture.

"I guess we'd better start with the evaluation of your performance this morning." Says Sensei as he reviews his notes and carefully assess what happened in the morning.

"Your mobility and reflex is up to par with other students but your stealth needs a lot of work." added Sensei.

"Yes Sensei." Ron replied with a defeated tone as he was too tired to argue.

Realizing his student's lack of enthusiasm from his sermon he quickly ended his evaluation. "You'd better join you colleagues in the next room."

'Another day, another headache' thought Ron as his mind was wandering during lectures and training exercises. Time passed and it's time for work.

Although he was invited to study in the Yamanouchi, with full scholarship, he still had to pay for his living expenses. The Yamanouchi offers laborious jobs, like construction, to help students with their financial problems, the pay is good too. After living like this for almost a year, Ron got used to sleeping for only a few hours a day, sometimes no sleep for an entire day. The morning and evening exercise, coupled the construction work, Ron's body improved.

"Stoppable-san, get up there and start welding that beam." shouted the foreman.

"Yes sir" Ron shouted back.

Ron, making use of his ninja training, easily climbs the scaffoldings, like a monkey, towards his destination. After work, Ron tiredly went to his room and straight to his futon to get a much deserved rest. Tomorrow is a new day with the same routine all over again.

Back at the school, Sensei was having a meeting with someone.

"Are you sure it is best for Stoppable-san?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt to try." replied Sensei. The mysterious person paused and pondered a bit before giving a reply.

"Very well."

RRIINNGG! Ron's alarm went off exactly at 2:00 in the morning. Still tired from yesterday's activities Ron yawned so hard he was about to dislocate his jaw with Rufus yawning in harmony. "Time for the morning exercise Rufus. I guess Sensei's already waiting." Ron quickly got out of bed and prepared for another hellish day.

When they arrived at the training grounds, it was surprisingly well illuminated.

"I see that you've arrived." says Sensei as he appears from behind Ron.

"What's the deal Sensei, what happened to the morning exercise?" asked Ron.

"Exercise is cancelled." Sensei says with an expressionless tone. "We're transferring you."

"WHAT? WHY?" Ron immediately asked while Rufus reacted in the same manner albeit with a squeaking voice.

"I have been observing your behavior and everything else, and it seems to me a little adjustment is in order." Sensei points towards a shadow in the background. "Master Sensei agreed too."

A familiar silhouette appears from behind Sensei. "I concurred with Sensei's conclusion." says Master Sensei as he walks towards Ron. "We both agreed that a change in environment would be beneficial." Master Sensei added.

"I talked to one of my acquaintances abroad. He's a Headmaster at a college in London, lucky bastard, all those college women walking around the campus, damn him." said Sensei as he cursed his friend. "He accepted my proposal for your transfer to his school. You will be transferred the day after tomorrow."

A masked feminine ninja joined Sensei. "Sensei everything is already prepared."

Ron feeling he had heard that voice before yelled out her name. "Yori! Is that you?" asked a surprised Ron. "I almost didn't recognize you."

Yori, a former crush of Ron, now having longer hair and a more sensual body, unmasked herself when Ron called her. Ron cheeks flashed a pale red when he saw her.

"It is good to see you again Stoppable-san." said Yori. "I am afraid our meeting will be cut short. Your flight leaves in a few hours." Yori then leads them towards the exit.

"So basically I have no say in this. Why didn't anyone tell me?" shouted Ron while flailing his arms in the air.

Master Sensei approached Ron and patted his shoulder. "This is our way of telling you."

Ron felt he heard this statement more often than needed. Knowing he has no other choice he made some pre-flight preparations. A change of environment will not be so bad, thought Ron.

"I guess you have the day off, relax a bit, our flight is tonight. We're going to have to make a quick stop first before we head for London." added Sensei.

The time for departure has arrived; Ron and Sensei are waiting in an open field.

"Uh, Sensei, aren't we supposed to be in an airport or something?" a confused Ron asked Sensei.

Sensei stood silent and soon enough a giant shadow blocked out the sun.

"Hmm, it's larger than I remembered." said Sensei in an indifferent tone while Ron and Rufus, who just woke up, just stared at the giant thing hovering overhead. Soon the plane is preparing to land.

"Get in." commanded Sensei. Ron followed Sensei's command and once he entered the plane Ron felt that something is not right with what he is seeing. There is no one in the plane. While Ron was still confused about the inside of the plane Sensei just entered the plane.

"Computer, prepare for departure." Sensei instructed the plane, then the plane followed suit.

"Nice wings Sensei." said Ron as he toured around the plane while not realizing that Sensei is too busy resting.

The intercom suddenly spoke and surprised Ron. "Greetings Unknown Passenger, please state name for registry."

A confused Ron unconsciously stated his name. "Uh, Ron Stoppable."

The intercom quickly responded. "Registration complete. Welcome Ron Stoppable to the Kepler Variant."

Ron thought out loud "Kepler Variant? Is it the same as the one that Kim's dad designed?"

The intercom responded again. "Yes sir, the Kepler Variant is based on the two versions of the Kepler, as designed by Dr. James Timothy Possible, but with a weaker engine compared to the original." The computer continued its explanation. "Dr. Possible and his colleagues decided to produce a hypersonic aircraft for commercial, public and private users. This aircraft is a prototype and is currently being tested."

Soon the plane is about to land and Sensei just woke up. Rufus on the other hand had stomach ache from eating the plane food.

"Congratulations, we have successfully arrived at our destination."

"Where are we exactly? Why are we here?" asked Ron.

"New York. Business. " replied Sensei. "Follow me." added Sensei.

Soon they arrived at a shady side of town. The place is mainly comprised of rundown buildings stretching for miles along the street and people everywhere scavenging for some morsel of food for survival. Ron soon questioned their intention for coming to this place.

"Wait outside." says Sensei with a very commanding tone. Ron agreed in silence. Ron's master entered an establishment that looked something like a bar. He couldn't hear much about what was happening inside so Ron decided to wander a bit to get to know the place a bit.

After scanning the area, Ron decided to take a shortcut through a dark alley. Along the way, three men found Ron entering their territory.

"Hey pretty boy, what are you doing here? You're not welcome here so just turn your sorry ass back and head home to your mama." said one of the three thugs while the others laughed.

Ron, not feeling threatened at all decided to continue with his route. One of them threw a clumsy punch towards Ron. Ron swayed sideways followed by a sharp blow at the attacker's side. The attacker writhed in pain as soon as Ron's fist connected. The other thug pulled out a knife threatening Ron. "Why you little piece of shit. Oh, you're gonna pay for that little stunt you pulled." Ron, still remaining silent and undeterred, continued through the alley. The one wielding the knife attacked from behind, aimed straight through Ron's chest, probably targeting the heart. Ron's instinct and reflexes, from the extensive training, caught the attackers arm and disarmed him while simultaneously delivering a knee straight at the rib cage. The attacker instantly fell and the one remaining, feeling defeated, fled the scene. Ron soon saw his destination.

"What happened here?" asked Sensei scanning the aftermath of the brawl.

"Don't ask." replied Ron.

Ron looked around and found unconscious bodies scattered around the area outside the bar-like establishment.

"What happened here?" asked Ron.

"Don't ask." replied Sensei. "Let's go back to the Kepler Variant." added Sensei.

Soon enough they were in the air again headed for their next destination. Ron continued to explore the mechanisms of the Kepler Variant while Sensei rested again. After he was done exploring, the plane slowed down and Ron looked out the window and felt like tearing up. Ron saw his hometown outside. "There's no place like home."

As soon as they landed in Middleton, Sensei took out something from his bag.

"Here, a little present." said Sensei as he was handing out a cell phone. As soon as Ron received the phone it began to ring.

"Hello?"

A young voice, sounds almost like a teenager's voice replied through the phone. "Hey Ron. I was not really sure it was you. You're voice sounded deep."

"Wade!" an excited Ron shouted through the phone.

"I'll keep this call short. You probably want to meet your folks. I'll send a transport for you in a few."

As soon as the call ends, a motorcycle comes racing towards Ron. What makes this vehicle peculiar is that it has no driver. Once it reached Ron, it came to a full stop with a note attached to it:

_Hope you like your new bike. I tricked out your destroyed scooter. Let's just say it's a homecoming present. _

_-Wade_

_PS: for some reason if I remove the bubble horn, it won't start, so I just left the bubble horn.'_

Once Ron finished reading the note, he realized that Sensei was leaving.

"Sensei?" asked Ron.

"I have some business here as well. I'll meet up with you later when it's time for our flight. See you later." As Sensei walks away, a strong gust of wind crossed path with Ron's mentor, and then suddenly vanished into thin air, literally.

"Nice. I have got to learn that." said Ron beaming with anticipation.

Ron reached for his pocket to wake up his pet mole-rat. "Wake up Rufus."

He immediately mounted his new bike, started the engine, and revved it so hard that it sounded like thunder. "Badical!"

"Road Trip!" added Rufus.

The two soon left the airport and went to see their family again.

Rufus, not being able to wait anymore, rushed towards the doorbell. Once the door opened a very homesick Ron instantly embraced the person who opened the door.

"Hey dad, mom, and of course 'wittew' Hana."

Ron spared some time with his family without revealing too much about the secret ninja school, and soon it was time to leave again.

"See you soon." said Ron with a feeling of homesickness returning.

"Bye bye" tearfully added Rufus.

When the two arrived at the airport, Sensei was already waiting. "Good, you're here. Place your bike in the plane. Everything's all set, we leave in five minutes."

Chapter 4

High above the endless sky, a lone plane is prepping for a parachute drop somewhere in London.

"Thanks for the lift. This place will do." said Kim as she was setting up her gear for the drop.

Jumping from a plane thousands of feet in the air, the rush of the wind hitting your body as you free fall to the ground, your target quickly getting closer and closer, Kim quickly pulled her chute, just another typical day for Kim Possible.

Landing a safe distance from her school, Kim stashed her gear and quickly cleaned herself from the various objects one gets from free falling in the sky.

A classmate of Kim called out to her. "Kim! You're going to be late. You better hurry." Kim quickly rushed towards her class.

Kim's background in investigation and crime-fighting lead her to take up Forensic Science in college in London. The very large campus can be very confusing compared to her previous school in high school. One can easily get lost just trying to find their respective classes.

Soon her classes have ended. Exhausted and weary, Kim wanders the campus to find some quiet time when one of her classmates called out to her.

"Kim, did you hear the news? Someone's transferring here."

"So, what's the big?" Kim said while raising an eyebrow. "Don't colleges usually get transfers every semester? It's very common."

"Not really a 'big' for us but the transfer student is from Middleton High. They are probably someone you know." replied the classmate.

"They?" asked Kim with a bewildered face

"They: meaning more than one. I just saw one of them; I think her name is Bonnie Rock-something."

A surprised Kim was struck dumbfounded by mere mention of the name. "Bonnie? Here? Why?"

"I don't know why, she said something about tradition and sisters. I was just eavesdropping." replied Kim's classmate.

"Well at least I won't be seeing much of her."

"I'm not so sure about that." the classmate said as she looked at Bonnie. "She took the same course as you: Forensic Science."

Before Kim could react to the revelation that the possibility of them meeting frequently is rapidly increasing Bonnie walked over to Kim.

Bonnie let her hair grow up to her shoulders. Her brown hair flows with the wind as she walked. She walked with grace and confidence while she caught glimpses of male and female students alike as she passed them by.

"What up, K. Where's your loser BF?" she said as she was pretending to look for him.

"What up, B. And FYI that information is a private." replied Kim.

"Fine. See you later K." said Bonnie in a taunting tone.

Kim, frustrated and angry, thought it was best to forget about Bonnie for the time being as there will be enough time to worry about her during classes. But what frustrated Kim was that even though Bonnie is still a first year she is able to approach higher year level students with ease.

"So who's the other one?" asked Kim.

"Not sure, they said he's arriving today." replied Kim's classmate.

Kim looked at her watch and realized that it was already getting late. Not waiting to find out the identity of the other person Kim said her goodbyes and headed for the dormitories. As soon as she entered her room her Kimmunicator started beeping.

Kim immediately reached for the Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

A teenager suddenly appeared on the monitor of the Kimmunicator. His stay-at-home lifestyle is quite obvious because of his bed hair. Wade is quite short for his age and a bit overweight, but shows signs of weight loss.

"Kim, we just got a hit from your site. It seems like the Bebes are building another hive somewhere in South Africa."

"Didn't they do that whole nest-thing already?"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't receive any distress calls of theft of any manufacturing units. It seems like the Bebes found a way for self-reproduction. And your ride is already waiting as we speak."

As soon as their conversation ended, Kim headed for the rendezvous to meet with her transport. Soon they reached the coordinates that Wade sent Kim. Kim, prepped and ready to go, stepped onto the ledge and jumped out the plane. On the ground, no signs of anything, not even wild life, are seen except the dense forest. She scanned the area for awhile to look for any tracks or evidence that there was something here. After a while she hit something. Kim tried feeling around to find something recognizable. She found something that felt like a door and tried to open it but to no avail. Realizing she won't be able to move on without opening the door, Kim reached for her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, invisible lair. Got any options here?"

"Hold up the Kimmunicator and I'll try to see if I can find a way in."

Kim held up the Kimmunicator and a triangular beam of light scanned the invisible object thoroughly.

"Got it. It looks like a high frequency vibration is some sort of key to open the doors. Wait a minute I'm going to find the right frequency."

After a few minutes of varying sounds trying to find the right frequency, Wade found the correct one and the door opened.

"You rock Wade."

Kim stealthily approached the entrance and hid somewhere to gather some intel on what the Bebes are doing. After some moving from hiding spot to hiding spot she was at hearing distance from the Bebes. But as soon as she was able to hear them, the Bebes stopped talking. Kim peeked to look at the reason and saw no Bebes. Before she realized what was going on she was already caught.

Chapter 5

On their way to London Ron's cellphone started ringing. Apparently the Kepler Variant is not susceptible to radio interference. Ron answered the phone and heard Wade on the other line.

"Ron, Kim's in trouble. She was on a mission and she isn't answering her Kimmunicator."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"I'm sending you her coordinates. Good luck."

When the call ended, Ron turned around and found Sensei listening in on the conversation.

"I'll call my friend, it seems like we're going to be delayed."

Ron filled with relief and gratitude thanked his master. "Thanks Sensei."

As soon as he received the coordinates Ron called out the Kepler Variant not knowing what the command is for changing their destination. "Uh, computer change coordinates, I think."

The computer quickly responded. "Alteration of course outline not valid without approval of Primary User."

"Alteration approved." said Sensei instantly.

"Alteration of course, initiated, please input new course outline."

Ron entered the coordinates and headed to the rescue. When they arrived at their coordinates the aircraft landed a safe distance away from the Bebe Hive. Ron approached the clearing, with Sensei close behind, in the forest and found nothing. Not knowing where Kim is or how to get to her, Ron started to wander. After a few minutes the sound of a plane is heard overhead. Soon something was jettisoned from the plane and landed near Ron. A capsule of some sort was dropped from the plane. Ron picked up the capsule then it started beeping to Kim's Kimmunicator's ring tone. Ron took out the Kimmunicator and answered the call.

Wade was calling. "Sorry Ron, I forgot to tell you, their hive is invisible. Wait a moment and I'll open it. Oh and give the Kimmunicator to Kim. It looks like hers is broken."

Soon enough the door opened, Ron and Sensei silently entered the hive. When they entered the hive, huge numbers of Bebes were busy working inside. The master and student crept through shadows avoiding detection from the residents. Moments later Ron found were Kim was held captive. Ron instructed Rufus to make their job a lot easier by disabling the power. Rufus agreed and headed for what seems to be the power supply. Sensei followed Rufus in case he needed some backup. Sensei silently took out Bebe guards along their path while Rufus steadily headed towards the power. Once Rufus and Sensei reached the power, they shut down the entire hive at the same time killing the lights. The entire hive turned pitch black and the swarm of Bebes quickly dispersed to find out what happened. Ron sneaked up on an unsuspecting Bebe guarding their prisoner and disabled it. He then proceeded to rescue Kim.

Kim Possible is still struggling through the restraints. As soon as the lights blacked out an unknown presence approached her.

"Shhh. Let's get out of here KP." Ron scavenged the area to use for breaking out Kim. Having no light was not much of an obstacle for Ron. He soon detected a severed iron pipe which could be useful. A few seconds later a bright flash of light, blinding the intruders, illuminated the hive once again. Ron's eyes, not adjusting yet from the sudden change of scenery covered his face. Ron, not realizing what happened, saw Kim screaming at Ron to look out. The next thing Ron saw was a metallic arm headed straight for him. Not having much time to react, he stepped back to evade the oncoming attack.

Kim was too busy worrying about Ron that she didn't realize that Sensei already undid her restrictions.

"Who are you?"

"Is this really the right time to ask that question?"

"Right. I'm on my way Ron."

"Not so fast, uh, Kim, right?" quickly replied Sensei stopping Kim from interfering with Ron's fight. "Let's watch and see what happens."

"But you don't understand, the Bebes are traveling at hypersonic speeds and they're quite strong as well."

Sensei didn't reply and just waited and watched how his student would perform.

The Bebes were moving so fast that the human eye can't keep up with their speed. Traveling from corner to corner of the hive the Bebes attempted to confuse their target. Remembering his training Ron didn't bother following the Bebes motion instead he observed the subtleties in the environment whenever the Bebes moved. Observing, analyzing, predicting every aspect Ron shot a hard elbow behind when one of the Bebes tried to engage. Ron felt the impact of his elbow when it connected to the metallic face of the assailant. His elbow throbbing in pain, Ron prepared for another assault. Another attempted to engage. Ron threw a straight kick and hit the sides of the attacker. The pain of hitting flesh with metal is not something one can withstand for a very long time. Ron realized he had to finish the fight and fast. With as little motion as possible he continued to repel the attack. Soon the fight ended. In the aftermath of the battle Ron limped towards a shocked Kim. Ron nearly collapsed from the pain and exhaustion of fighting numerous metallic objects, not to mention the strain in his brain because of the non-stop use of his perception to predict the movements of the Bebes. Kim met Ron halfway and caught Ron as he fell down.

"Hey, KP. Long time no see."

"Ron, you okay? What happened back there, it's like you've changed."

Sensei approached the two and grabbed Ron in the back of his shirt and proceeded to carry him, fireman style, as they exited the ruins.

"No time for explanations, we've got to go. I told my friend we'd be late, but by a few hours not a whole day. Let's go."

The two returned to the aircraft while Kim called Wade for a return trip. Once the two arrived at the Kepler Variant, Sensei commanded the aircraft to prep the medical bay of the ship. Sensei administered first aid and injected Ron with some pain killers to reduce the pain he is experiencing.

"We're going to the hospital when we get to our destination, but for now this will do for the trip. My friend can just visit you there."

Ron, almost under complete influence of the drug, couldn't really understand what Sensei was talking about. Soon Ron passed out.

Distant chattering through the walls, the constant beeping of the machine prevented Ron from getting any rest. Ron still feeling the effects of the drugs slowly woke from his rest.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital. The doctor said you can be discharged tomorrow. It seems like your body got used to the punishments and is adapting quite well."

A man, wearing quite an expensive suit walked in to the room, approached Ron. He introduced himself as the headmaster of Ron's new school and reached out his arm to shake hands. Ron then reciprocated the gesture but using a different arm due to some broken bones. After the meet and greet the headmaster and Sensei left the room to discuss some important matters. Ron still feeling tired and dizzy, from the drug, decided to try and sleep again.

After a few minutes Sensei returned to the room and took out a knife. Silently approaching, forcing his muscles to make as minimal sound as possible, soon reached his target. Raising the weapon high above the face of his target quickly thrust the knife straight down. Ron feeling the murderous intent reached for the assailant's arm, stopping the attack and shoved the attacker away.

Sensei blocked Ron's attack, impressed with his student's performance. "Good, I thought you reflexes were dulled. I'll be back tomorrow."

Ron feeling a bit relieved looked for Rufus. Rufus was by his side, still sleeping, unaware of the danger his friend was in. Ron went back to sleep hoping no more surprises would come.

The night went by so fast and soon it was already morning. Sensei entered the room and briefed Ron of the itinerary for the day. He also informed Ron that his belongings were already brought to the school all thanks to the headmaster. A car was waiting for them as they left the hospital.

The car toured them around London for a bit of relaxation. Ron admired the view while Sensei slept through the whole tour. Soon they arrived at the school. They immediately headed to the headmaster's office to take care of some paper works. As they were heading towards the office a student approached them and offered the two a tour around the campus. She introduced herself as Diane Gerous. Diane is approximately the same age as Ron. A tall brunette, almost the same height as Ron and a well proportioned body which could turn heads wherever she goes. As Ron and Diane toured the campus Ron realized just how much a head turner his tour guide is. Everywhere they go people are staring. While the two went ahead for the tour Sensei and the headmaster continued their discussion. The headmaster is not a member of the Yamanouchi or any of their other institutions; he is however a part of the unknown past of Sensei.

"So, what's your name this time?"

"No names, just a title."

"Ah yes, sensei right, as in a teacher?" the headmaster laughed at the idea that his old acquaintance was reduced to a mentor. The headmaster changed his expression to a more serious tone. "So why did you call in a favor?"

"You know me better than that, I don't kiss and tell. If you want to know, find out for yourself."

"Very well. Oh, I almost forgot. You're targets, let's call them targets, gave you nickname whenever you arrive. Do tell me what your nickname was, I always forget."

Sensei realized the taunting expression on his face. Giving in to his request Sensei reminded the headmaster of his alias in the past.

"Bloody Virgo."

"Ah yes, I remember now. The man drenched in the blood of his victims and never touched by blade or bullet. It was quite a deserving name don't you agree?"

Sensei didn't answer and just left the headmaster's office to find his student.

Chapter 6

Kim arrived in London a little later than Ron. She got a few hours of rest during the trip back to London. As she returned to her school a commotion was stirring along the corridors of the campus. It appears that the most popular girl in school is walking side by side with a male student. Diane was considered the epitome of the popular population. Her beauty, brains, and pedigree will attest to that title. She has regal blood flowing through her veins, her scores are always within the top of the school and her beauty has no contest. With a person like her walking with some guy, rumors are spread and speculations are made. Kim decided to join in with the commotion. She was shocked to see that Ron was the guy with Diane. As she observed the two something was becoming obvious. Diane was getting too close to her boyfriend. Their distance was almost inexistent to the point that her arm grazes Ron's often. A not so accidental trip prompted Ron, being a gentleman, to catch her fall and help her up. Furious, Kim decided that enough is enough and approached the two.

"Hello Ron, who's your lady-friend?" says Kim with a raised eyebrow.

Ron, not knowing which school in London Kim is studying at, was ecstatic when he saw his beloved, but his happiness quickly turned to fear as he saw the face Kim is making. Diane grabbed Ron's arm and firmly squeezed her body towards Ron out of surprise. Her endowments brushing against Ron made Kim even more furious. Ron, being completely dense and oblivious of a woman's signals for flirting didn't comprehend why Kim is angry. Ron feeling that he did something wrong tried to keep Kim's anger at bay.

"Hey Kim, didn't know you go to this school. Uh, this is Diane. She's giving me a tour around the campus."

Before Kim could reply, Diane, composing herself, insisted that they continue with the tour. Ron said his temporary goodbyes and went on their way. As the two left, Kim saw a glimpse of Diane glaring at her, taunting her. Kim, still furious and obviously jealous of the attention Ron is giving to his tour guide, headed for her classes. As Ron was listening to the history of the school the Kimmunicator suddenly went off. Ron realized that he forgot to give Kim her Kimmunicator. Ron excused himself from the tour and answered the call as Kim's substitute.

"So, what's the sitch Wade? I've always wanted to say that."

"Ron, where's Kim?"

"Class, probably."

"The site just got a hit. It's Drakken."

"Drakken? I thought he's gone legit, sort of."

"He's not really the perpetrator, but more in the lines of a victim and apparently he needs Kim's help."

"Excuse me." Diane, standing very close, surprised Ron and Rufus nearly fainted. "Are you still interested in the tour?"

"Sorry Di gotta go tell Kim some important news. It's a save-the-world-thing."

"We'll just continue where we left of later. Good luck." Soon Ron headed towards Kim to deliver the news. Diane, feeling left alone, decided walk around the campus.

As Ron was running around the corridors, looking for Kim, he wished he paid attention to the tour and before he knew it, he's lost. Rufus couldn't help him either, as he was sleeping through the entire tour. In the midst of him being lost he found Sensei touring campus by himself. Sensei was meticulously observing the female populace. A staff caught Sensei's activity and approached him.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?"

Ron sensing his master may be in trouble, which would in turn put him in trouble as well, decided to cut off his Sensei from replying.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Do you know him?" asked the staff.

"He's, uh, my long lost uncle from Japan. I'm sorry if he caused any trouble, he's not quite ripe in the head if you know what I mean." Sensei, realizing he was just called mentally deficient, decided to play along. The staff, not knowing what to say in this situation, decided to just leave.

"Your conversation skills could use some work. How did you ever get a girlfriend?"

"Right." Ron sarcastically agreed with Sensei.

"Sensei, did you see where Kim went?"

"No, but here's a map. Find her yourself; you did learn tracking, right?"

Without any help from his master Ron studied the map and found the building Kim is supposed to be in. Ron rushed towards Kim. When he reached the room, he looked through the glass in the door to confirm if she really is in this class. Once Ron found her seat, he decided to just enter. Ron pretended to be a student who was just late and sat beside Kim.

Ron, trying not to get caught, whispered to Kim the news. Rufus coming out of Ron's pocket handed Kim her Kimmunicator. Finding the right opportunity, the two left class and headed for Dr. Drakken.

"You go on ahead KP."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Before she could get an answer Ron was already far away. Kim was surprised at how much his running-away-skills had improved. Kim followed Ron's suggestion to go ahead while Ron searched for Sensei. Soon Ron realized he was lost again. As Ron was running around the school, with Rufus acting as his second eye, a voice is soon heard.

"My class just ended. Were you looking for me?" said Diane, as she approached Ron, in a flirtatious kind of way. Ron, thinking what would happen if Kim heard what she said, shuddered in fear of the consequences.

"Not really, I'm looking for the guy who was with me a while ago."

"You mean your, uh, mentally challenged uncle?"

Ron was surprised at the rate the rumors spread in this school. It's even faster than in Middleton High. Ron, nonetheless confirmed, and asked for directions. Diane pointed Ron towards the dormitories; the female dormitories. Embarrassed and ashamed of what his mentor is or might be doing, Ron immediately rushed to the dormitories. When he got there Ron was relieved to see Sensei outside the building and not inside. Ron, out of breath from all the running around campus, composed himself before talking to Sensei.

"Sensei, where's the Kepler?"

"It's been sent back to Dr. Possible for some flight analysis or something."

"But my ride is still there."

Sensei pointed behind Ron. A warping light suddenly caught Ron's attention. Soon Ron's bike appeared. "It's right behind you. Your friend, Wade, said he added some features and apparently cloaking is one of them." After their conversation Sensei returned Ron's keys. Ron raced towards his bike and left in haste.

"Wanting to show off again. Subtlety really isn't your strong suit."

"Now then, what to do? What to do?" said Sensei while eyeing the dormitories.

Meanwhile, Kim was waiting for Ron to show up. Seating in her newly upgraded Sloth 3.0 Kim couldn't wait any longer. After debating with herself whether to find Ron or continue waiting a loud roar is heard from far away. A familiar looking bike was coming towards Kim at a rapid pace. The bike had the familiar decals of The Fearless Ferret and Z-Boy posted along the sides. When the vehicle stopped beside Kim the helmet of rider peeled off automatically and revealed the rider's identity.

"Nice bike. Wade's work?"

"Yeah, isn't it nice, and the bubble horn still lives." Rufus appeared out of Ron's pocket and activated the bubble horn to prove its existence. Kim couldn't find the right words to say.

"Anyway, we've got to jet. Our ride's waiting for us."

They soon headed to their rendezvous point. Before they reached the destination an aircraft suddenly flew overhead. Lowering its altitude to just about Ron and Kim's level, the aircraft opened its rear hatch. A personnel wearing GJ's (Global Justice) uniform waved for the two to enter the aircraft. After docking the aircraft ascended and headed to Dr. Drakken's secluded island.

Chapter 7

Dr. Drakken has been quiet this past year. Kim and Ron didn't know what to expect when they arrived at his lair. The two were prepared to jettison themselves from the aircraft when suddenly the pilot spoke through the intercom. He called the two to the cockpit to show them something. As the plane was approaching Dr. Drakken's coordinates something different was erected in its place. A towering structure rising from the ground that nearly pierces the sky left the two and the pilot awestruck.

Drakken and Co. has grown over the past year. His connections with various villains boosted his company to even greater heights. Dr. Drakken is in the business of security consultancy and security system manufacturing. Having a great experience in failure with respect to his high security defense in his lair, care of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Drakken used his know-how on instructing various clients on how to effectively protect their homes or lairs. It's not really illegal because there's nothing wrong with telling a few friends or acquaintances a few pointers and his security systems are up for sale to whoever buys them. His clients vary from the wealthy to the most villainous and from them various clients would branch out and increase his clientele list. Seeing as his reputation as the take-over-the-world-guy follows him, even with the medal given to him when he saved the world, his clients are most likely the same villains. The demand for his services and product doesn't seem to drop at all. With Kim destroying or disabling Drakken's client's security system on a daily basis, his clients still keep coming back. Apparently there is no real competition in this line of work and Drakken's technology is a few years ahead of its time and is very affordable too. He imitated Jack Hench's style of business; no direct assault on the world, just business. Because of this, Dr. Drakken's business has not been flagged by any government agencies.

As soon as Kim and Ron snapped back from their gazes the two quickly headed for their vehicles and prepared to depart. The plane flew close to the sea and lowered its platforms. The two catapulted themselves from the plane and headed straight to Drakken's private island.

Kim's newly upgraded Sloth has been upgraded with aquatic capabilities, allowing her to drive through water like it was a road. Although Ron doesn't have much aquatic abilities, Wade installed, what he called, a smart tire. The smart tire adapts with the terrain and with the terrain being the ocean, the tire changed to water-proof tires. His bike roared across the oceans, pushing its weight through the water. With an insanely amount of torque and power, Ron's vehicle sliced through the waters cleaving everything in its wake.

Once they reached land, the two are greeted by Drakken's henchmen or the company's security staff. The henchmen escorted Kim and Ron to the main building. Once they reached the peak of the towering office, a long hallway is the only path left to reach their destination. The hallway showcased some of Drakken's work; a constant reminder of the failures throughout his ordeal. As the two walked along the hallway of memories, they reminisced at the times they were together foiling Drakken's plot for world domination. After the long walk the two soon reached a huge door blocking their path. The twin doors suddenly swung open revealing a huge room with a single desk in the middle and glass windows encasing the entire area. The shimmering night sky, the calm waves of the ocean and an overview of the entire island is clearly visible from their vantage point. After the two admired the ambiance and scenery of the room, Dr. Drakken stood up and approached them.

Grinning, Dr. Drakken welcomed his guests. "Good evening Kim Possible and sidekick, welcome to my humble abode."

"Really? Still? I mean we've been fighting for quite a while, and you still can't remember my name."

"Ron, not now."

Ignoring Kim, Ron continued with his ranting. "I mean, sure Kim was doing all the fighting but I was there too."

Kim interrupted Ron and went straight to the point. "Dr. Drakken, why exactly did you call us?"

Kim noticed that the doctor was struggling with his answer. "It has been brought to my attention that a certain personnel of my establishment has been neglecting to record their attendance in this company."

Not realizing the gravity of the situation and baffled by the round-about way of answering the question, Kim asked Drakken to elaborate.

"I think Shego has been kidnapped."

The two couldn't believe that someone like Shego can be abducted. Drakken explained further in detail what happened the past few weeks.

After Drakken went legit the two needed some source of financial support. Shego went into freelancing soldier-for-hire. Shego went from contract to contract, traveling around the world to make use of her unique abilities. Sometimes Drakken would use her unique abilities to persuade some clients into purchasing his products. Drakken introduces himself but only after Shego has sabotaged their security systems.

Shego's last assignment is located somewhere in Europe. A rich Englishman was flaunting his wealth which caught Drakken's interest. Shego is supposed to discreetly disable the security, rendering them useless. That was last they heard of Shego.

"Her tracker suddenly vanished from our scanners."

"No ransom demanded?"

Drakken simply shook his head. Kim then quickly called her resident computer genius to try and help speed things along. She pulled out a cord from her Kimmunicator and plugged it in the main server. Wade tried to locate Shego or the Englishman.

"As Drakken said, Shego's nowhere to be found, not only that, it seems like someone is erasing her records. Her whole history has been removed, even her crime records. Whoever took her, wants to erase Shego's whole existence."

Kim and Ron looked at Drakken when Wade stated the information. Drakken's bluish exterior only amplified the emotion he was feeling at the moment.

Wade quickly interrupted the moment. "There's something else. I tried to locate the Englishman based on the records in Drakken's computer."

Wade showed a befuddled expression. "It looks like the Englishman is all over the world. Facial recognition confirms the identity, but the name changes from place to place. Rumors have been spreading like wildfire all over the internet. Someone is clearly intentionally spreading the rumors. He's in Africa, next in India, China, Iran, Brazil, all around the world, at the same time. Give me a few hours to track the source of the rumors; this will take a while even for me."

Wade logged out to work on the problem at hand while Kim and Ron left Drakken, assuring him that they will find Shego.


End file.
